A New Thief in Azumano
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: DNAngel/Inuyasha Xover. With the journey for the Shikon over and Naraku dead, Kagome is now 17 years old and in her third year of High school in Azumano. Better summary inside with pairing. Co-Authored with DeathNoteMaker. Rate depends on language. lemons will be posted elsewhere.
1. Chapter 1

A New Thief in Azumano

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-Authored By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We do not own D., Inuyasha, or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. The same goes for any songs that I may add. But we do own the plot and events in this story and such.

AN: I know that I have other stories up that need to be updated, but I couldn't help but try posting this to see what my lovely reviewers and faithful readers and fans think of this crossover. But I assure you; I will update those stories when I get some inspiration to get me going.

And with DeathNoteMaker asked to co-author this fic with me as well, I really couldn't say no, especially when we can work so great together- our Vampire Game/Inuyasha fic being a good example and our Shugo Chara/Inuyasha Xover that will be posted soon.

Well that's all for now. Hope you enjoy this new Crossover from me and DeathNoteMaker.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): DNAngel/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/Comedy/Spiritual/Fantasy/Action

Pairing: Dark/Kagome/Daisuke with admiration and blooming one-sided love from Satoshi toward Kagome and one-sided desire from Krad.

Warning: Major Hirada Twins bashing because I really do hate them. Risa is too prissy and lovesick about Dark and acts too much like a little girl. Riku is just stupid, can't really act like a tomboy, and she can't really accept both Dark and Daisuke as one.

Summary: With the journey for the Shikon over and Naraku dead, Kagome is now 17 years old and in her third year of High school. Due to Sesshoumaru, who is now her elder brother, Kagome moves to Azumano to finish her schooling. During the day, among demons and mythical creatures, she's known as the miko who transcended time and brought humans and demons together while among humans she's known as the feminine-looking younger brother of Taisho Shesshoumaru. But by night… she's someone who can even rival the great Phantom Thief of Azumano in thievery… watch out, Azumano. There's a new thief in town!

**_Chapter One  
It's Just The Beginning_**

It was eight-thirty in the evening in Azumano and most of the city's population (the majority being women) was outside the Azumano Museum of Arts and History. The majority of the police department, along with Inspector Saehara and Chief Commander Satoshi Hiwatari were outside, guarding the entrance and a sculpture made entirely of silver in the form of a dragon. Along the sculptured dragon's spine were spikes made from turquoise stones, same with its claws and its eyes were made from blood red gems.

But what made the sculpture so valuable and worth guarding was the large baseball sized jewel that was embedded in its neck. The said jewel was a clear red-orange color with bits of misted black swirled just below its surface and within its center was a very light opal that looked as if it was glowing.

"The Jewel of The Dragon's Neck", the sculpture was called. Was said to have been created five hundred years ago during the Sengoku era made by the Hikari clan and was said to be one of their most harmless of their creations. It was also created because its creator was inspired by the story of "The Tale of The Bamboo-Cutter" after finding the jewel on the shores of one of the lakes that surrounded Mt. Fuji.

The reason the sculpture was being guarded was because the Police working for the Task force to capture Dark received a warning letter with a black but fresh rose, saying, "At the stroke of 9pm in two days, one of the mythical creatures the bamboo-cutter's tale will be mine for the taking." The letter wasn't signed but had an elegant design of a black fox with smoky blue-tipped ears and tail.

At first the police suspected that Dark had sent them the letter and the rose, but they weren't too sure.

It took them the entire two days to figure out what the riddle in the letter meant when it mentioned "One of the mythical creatures of the Bamboo-Cutter's tale". Close to the deadline they were about to give up but once Satoshi stepped in and solved the riddle while giving the name and picture of the item that was to be stolen as well as its location. Within a few hours before 9pm, they were able to prepare for the sender's arrival and to capture them before they could steal the sculpture.

'Pretty clever…' Satoshi thought, twirling the thorn-less black rose that came with the letter in his hand. He knew that it, as well as the warning letter, was not from Dark. First of all, Dark always left a black feather with his warning letters… not to mention Dark is too blunt about what he steals and doesn't go through the trouble of giving the police a riddle of what he's stealing…

Turning his attention from the rose in his hand to the museum, he felt and suspected that they were dealing with someone entirely different from the Phantom Thief they tried to capture.

Satoshi's thoughts were cut short when Inspector Saehara gave an impatient sigh, saying, "When is that damned Dark coming? It's already 4 minutes before 9!"

"It's not Dark who's coming…" Satoshi said softly, gaining the older man's attention. At his confused expression, Satoshi explained the differences in what Dark usually left in his warning letters and this person who left them the warning letter in the form of a riddle. After a pause, Satoshi stated while looking to Inspector Saehara from the corner of his eye, "… we're dealing with someone far different from Dark… a probably more clever thief than Dark…"

The alarms within the museum then sounded along with a few surprised and shocked cries of the men who were guarding "The Jewel of The Dragon's Neck". The men outside who heard them, quickly made their way inside to where the silver Dragon sculpture being displayed but were met with darkness… and shadow holding the seemingly heavy sculpture in their hands.

Inspector Saehara barked out an order for the culprit to freeze with his men flashing their flashlights around erratically, not really giving them a good look at the culprit. The culprit quickly turned to them before making a run for it. But, just before the culprit ran off, Satoshi caught a glimpse of a female form and a smoky blue-tipped tail.

"… A woman…?" He muttered softly before running ahead of Inspector Saehara and their men. The young commander, as well as the other men, followed the thief to the roof of the museum. Cutting her off at the ledge, Inspector Saehara took out his handcuffs with a grin and spoke, "Alright, thief… there's nowhere else to go, so just hand over the sculpture and come quietly with us."

The thief, who's silhouette looked like that of a woman's, turned toward them as one of the searchlight's below passed her and the sound of a helicopter sounded and directed their spotlights on her. What the police and Satoshi saw made them almost stop breathing.

The culprit was indeed a woman, who looked to be about Satoshi's age in age appearance with long dark midnight blue hair that reached her knees. Said hair had light smoky blue tips on the rest of her long mane and her bangs that framed her face and almost covered her cat-slit eyes that were a deep sapphire with specks of starlight silver.

She wore a black Chinese styled tunic with white pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, and black Chinese flat-soled slippers. Around her waist was a white sash. Everything about her looked like a man's Asian fantasy come true but what really stood out with her were the smoky blue-tipped ears on top of her head, swerving at every sound and tail, swaying behind her.

When her eyes landed on Satoshi, she just smiled softly, almost innocently yet mysteriously… not at all like Dark who always just grinned on an arrogant but coy way. The girl then turned to Satoshi and the police who were with him before speaking, "I'm impressed… you guys found out what I was after and where it was being displayed. What impresses me more is that you solved my riddle just barely before time was up."

Stepping forward with a bit of an angry stomp, Inspector Saehara yelled, "And why the hell did you send that stupid riddle?!"

The fox-eared girl just grinned with mirth and answered, "The reason I sent the riddle is to see if you guys have what it takes to be one step ahead of me. And to see if you are smarter than the Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy gives you credit." She than added as if it was an afterthought, "And maybe to help you guys get into better shape when trying to catch either me or Dark…" the girl then just grinned a grin that seemed to glow, "then again, I also find it very amusing to see you guys just struggling to find the right answer to my riddle before time is up and I get away with the prize."

Her eyes than glowed with a light that seemed almost similar to Dark's and she then spoke, "it's still too bad though…"

"What is?" Satoshi asked.

"That you're still not clever enough to try and catch me… let alone fast enough." The new thief answered as she lifted the piece of art that she held in her arms. Her face set in an unreadable expression while her eyes revealed that she was slightly disappointed. "Azumano's police still have a long way to go before they can catch someone like Dark… let alone someone like me."

When Inspector Saehara noticed that she was about to jump, he yelled an order for the others to catch her. But the young woman was too quick for them as she flipped backwards and yelled to them, "There's a new Thief in Azumano, gentlemen! And she goes by the name of Tsukiyo!" before disappearing in the shadows below without a trace of her or "The Jewel of The Dragon's Neck."

Most of the officers left the roof to look below, hoping to catch sight of the new thief who called herself "Tsukiyo".

'Moonlit Night…' Satoshi thought, remembering what the woman's name meant. He'd admit, she was beautiful and may even be as smart as, if not smarter, than Dark.

He could feel Krad trying to surface so he could track down the new thief. But unlike the times before when Krad tries to force himself to surface against Satoshi's will, this time it was less painful… almost like flash of nausea with a slight chest pain. But he pushed that down along with Krad's desire to be let out.

But a part of him and the 'white' angel wondered… what would happened if Dark and this new thief, Tsukiyo were to meet…?

'_I dread at the thought of them meeting…' _Satoshi heard Krad muttered with a bit of disgust and a bit of a creep-ed out shiver before grinning, _'then again… it could be very amusing to see those two fight over a similar target.' _

Satoshi gave a slight smirk. Despite that Krad still despised Dark and Daisuke, his attitude toward Satoshi had eased up and was a bit lighter… if only by a little.

As the young special commander looked toward the crowd that had gathered, thinking it was another "Dark appearance" and wondered, 'I wonder if Daisuke and his family watched what happened…'

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

The Niwa household was in an uproar after hearing what was happening at the museum from the news. At first, Daisuke thought that his mother had sent a letter without telling him about it. Heck, Dark's yelling from inside his head was giving him a headache.

But after Himiko said that she didn't send anything or even planned for Dark to steal anything that was a piece of Hikari Artwork. Even Grandpa Daiki and Daisuke's father, Kosuke were there to back up Himiko's claim of there being nothing to steal.

After a bit of arguing then calming down a little, they all turned to the TV to hear the reporter announce, "This is just in after speaking with Inspector Saehara of the Azumano Police. It seems that it wasn't The Phantom Thief, Dark who had appeared at the museum tonight but someone entirely different. A woman who calls herself Tsukiyo." A sketch of the woman appeared on the screen showing a girl in her late teens wearing Chinese clothes and had dark colored fox ears.

'_Hot damn! Who is that?!' _Dark exclaimed giving Daisuke a mental image of the thief with his eyes wide with surprise and drooling a little.

'I think that's the woman they were talking about… Tsukiyo, they said her name was…' even though Daisuke would never admit it but he too also thought that this Tsukiyo woman was good-looking. Much more than the Harada twins, separate or put together.

"Many who have gathered are disappointed that it wasn't Dark who had appeared to steal 'The Jewel of The Dragon's Neck' but say that they are interested in the appearance of another art thief who may give the Phantom Thief a challenge. Questions arise wondering who this Tsukiyo is, where she came from, if she's as skilled as Dark, and do the two thieves even know each other. All these questions are being left unanswered but leave many possibilities behind the mystery of this new female Art thief…"

Daiki turned the TV off, also shocked that there was another thief in town. The emotion was shared with Daisuke's parents and Toto who walked in when the reporter first announced the appearance of Tsukiyo.

An uncomfortable silence stretched before Himiko yelled out, "Oh my gods!" Her cry surprised everyone in the living room and almost gave her father a heart attack. She then clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling with excitement and admiration. "A female thief finally made an appearance! A female role model for every woman and girl!" Her expression then changed into a grin, "She may even get a large male fan club for herself."

As Toto started to join Himiko in the gushing of a female finally taking on a role that was usually taken by males, the guys (Dark included) sweatdropped.

Daiki made a mention that Himiko hoped and wished that some day there would be a female art thief who could hopefully be on par with Dark. It had been a sort of dream of hers since she was a child and first heard about Dark.

Within Daisuke, Dark remembered something like that when Himiko was a child. That dream was manifested after hearing that only the male descendants of the Niwa family could house him. He also remembered Himiko making a few attempts to train her body to become the desired female Art thief she dreamed of.

The Phantom Thief chuckled; thinking that Himiko's dream of a female art thief appearing came true. He paused for a moment, realizing that this new thief; Tsukiyo could become competition for him.

Daisuke then started to laugh when Dark started to cuss about having a rival but not really minding if it was someone as good-looking as Tsukiyo.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

On another part of Azumano, Tsukiyo, a.k.a. Higurashi Kagome arrived at her home, which she shared with her Aniki, Sesshoumaru and her grandmother, Mei-lien.

Sometime after the final battle and going home for good, Kagome found out from her mother that they came from a family of female art thieves. This came from her father's side of the family, before Kagome's father Han came to Japan to get away from his family's ways.

With every first-born girl, on the day of her sixteenth birthday she undergoes a transformation, gaining fox traits and the ability to manipulate shadows. She also gains the title of Tsukiyo, The Kitsune Art Thief.

Kagome was told this, five days shy from her sixteenth birthday and when her grandmother, her father's mother came to visit Japan for her upcoming birthday. As well as teach what she needed to know about being a thief and control her Tsukiyo transformation.

With six months of her grandmother's training, combined with Sesshoumaru's (who found her again on her sixteenth birthday), Kagome was ready to take on the title of Tsukiyo. But unfortunately, her school had transferred her to another school in a seaside town called Azumano (I think the town is located close to the sea…).

A part of Kagome didn't really mind. She could finally get away from her so-called friends and Hojo. Plus, she wanted to start over in a new school and maybe even a new town where she was a complete stranger.

Once preparations were made and Kagome and her grandmother, who insisted on coming to live with her and Sesshoumaru to oversee the miko's thievery and set up what she should steal from the museums.

With a sigh, Kagome retracted her shadows and turned back into her original form. Looking around, she noticed that she had arrived in her room instead of Sesshoumaru's study like they had agreed to meet after every heist. 'Gotta improve that trick with the shadows…' Kagome thought as she exited her room and made her way to Sesshoumaru's study.

After figuring out how to cloak her presence with her shadow manipulation, Kagome had figured out how to use her shadows as some sort of portal to take wherever she wanted to go in a quick second. Only problem is… she needs to work on the precision of where she wants to go or else the port way works like roulette and she could end up somewhere no one could hear her…

'Like Sesshoumaru's wine cellar…' Kagome thought sheepishly, remembering that incident.

It was her first time working on her 'shadow portal' and she accidentally ended up in Sesshoumaru's wine cellar. And after being stuck in there for a few hours with countless tries of getting out, a girl tends to get a bit thirsty and well… she ended up drinking a little too much. She soon found out that she could only handle one bottle of California Grape Wine. And so, right when Sesshoumaru decided to have a glass of wine, he finds her in a drunken slumber.

"That's the last time I'm EVER drinking more than half a bottle…" Kagome muttered, as she was halfway to the study.

The next morning after waking from her intoxicated sleep, Sesshoumaru tripled her amount of training. Poor girl was sore for close to two weeks and really learned her lesson about drinking unsupervised.

Shaking her head, Kagome adjusted her hold on "The Jewel of The Dragon's Neck" before knocking on the door of the study. At the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice allowing her entry, Kagome opened the door and spoke, "Tadaima."

_

* * *

_First chapter finished. DeathNoteMaker will write the next chapter when she gets the chance.

Please leave a review, they're most appreciated. Suggestion and ideas are welcome. Pairing has been decided. And lastly, Flamers with their flames can take a hike.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Thief in Azumano

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-Authored By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We do not own D., Inuyasha, or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. The same goes for any songs that I may add. But we do own the plot and events in this story and such.

AN: I know that I have other stories up that need to be updated, but I couldn't help but try posting this to see what my lovely reviewers and faithful readers and fans think of this crossover. But I assure you; I will update those stories when I get some inspiration to get me going.

And with DeathNoteMaker asked to co-author this fic with me as well, I really couldn't say no, especially when we can work so great together- our Vampire Game/Inuyasha fic being a good example and our Shugo Chara/Inuyasha Xover that will be posted soon.

Well that's all for now. Hope you enjoy this new Crossover from me and DeathNoteMaker.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): D./Inuyasha

Genre: Romance/Comedy/Spiritual/Fantasy/Action

Pairing: Dark/Kagome/Daisuke with admiration and blooming one-sided love from Satoshi toward Kagome and one-sided desire from Krad.

Warning: Major Harada Twins bashing. Okay I don't really hate Riku, but I do hate Risa. You don't know how much I hate her, my hate for her burns with the intensity of a thousand suns. Yep there, I said it.

Summary: With the journey for the Shikon over and Naraku dead, Kagome is now 17 years old and in her third year of High school. Due to Sesshoumaru, who is now her elder brother, Kagome moves to Azumano to finish her schooling. During the day, among demons and mythical creatures, she's known as the miko who transcended time and brought humans and demons together while among humans she's known as the feminine-looking younger brother of Taisho Sesshoumaru. But by night… she's someone who can even rival the great Phantom Thief of Azumano in thievery… watch out, Azumano. There's a new thief in town!

_**Chapter Two **__  
__**New Student at Azumano High: Higurashi Kagome, Part I**_

Pulling on the end of her tie, Kagome smiled as she brushed a hand down the front of her white shirt, and red pants. The Shikon no Miko as well as the new art thief of Azumano, walked out of the room and down the stairs. She had to get going; it was her first day of school in her new town after all. Getting down to the bottom of the staircase she was greeted by a youkai servant, and was ushered to the dining room where her grandmother and Sesshoumaru sat down. Her grandmother and adopted brother nodded towards her, though her grandmother added a smile.

"Good morning Oba-chan! Sesshou-nii!"

Standing up her grandmother held her arms open wide. "Good morning granddaughter! You did an excellent job last night! Like a true female of the Tsukiyo line." Scratching the back of her head sheepishly at the praise, Kagome turned towards Sesshoumaru. The silver-haired Daiyoukai sat down in one of the chairs, drinking a nice hot cup of coffee. "Good morning Imouto, it is about time that you get going…Han shall be driving you to school."

Pouting a little, Kagome knew she couldn't argue with him. The youkai was very rich, and wouldn't tolerate anyone thinking otherwise. Coming by the table, Kagome picked up a chocolate-filled croissant and walked out the door. Her grandmother bid her farewell, and waved at her till she closed the door. Bringing her hand down to her side, a haunted look appeared in the old woman's eyes.

"So it is as I thought?"

Glancing over at Sesshoumaru, Mei-lien watched as his eyes followed Kagome from the window as she stepped into the limo before sitting in a chair. "I have a feeling that Kagome is going to be thrown into the middle of something…something involving the Hikaris…" The image of a young woman, who had come for her help a long time ago popped into her mind. "This is inevitable, and I wonder if my granddaughter can handle it…" Smirking Sesshoumaru pulled out the morning newspaper.

"She will be just fine, after all this will most likely be a vacation compared to what she has faced before."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Daisuke was running up the hill desperately as he had missed the train going up the hill. Dark inside his mind was chiding him on the fact he was being too nice, helping Risa onto the train. Now don't get him wrong, he didn't really like the girl anymore- not even her older sister. He was just taught to be polite to females; he didn't know that the girl would have taken her sweet time to move out of the way right when the train moved. Sighing in depression he continued up the hill swearing silently under his breath.

_"__I told you that you should have left her there! Now you have to run up the hill!"_

Grumbling under his breath, he then tripped over his own feet and landed on the ground. Looking up from the ground, Niwa Daisuke cried rivers of tears. "Why me?"

Sitting down silently in the back of the limo, Kagome let her eyes roam the beautiful architecture of the buildings and the nature surrounding it. It had a very peaceful feeling to it, and she was sure she was going to enjoy her time here. Looking up the hill towards the school, she noticed that a lone crimson-haired boy was making his way up the hill when he tripped over his own feet and landed on his face. Gasping in alarm, Kagome snapped her head towards Han. "Han! Stop the car!"

Immediately the limo stopped and Kagome opened the door. Her blue eyes were filled with concern as she stepped out of the vehicle. "Why me?" She blinked her eyes in surprise, before she grinned inwardly. 'Hmm…he is wearing the same uniform as me so he must go to the same school too…'

Setting her face into a stoic mask that would've made Sesshoumaru proud, Kagome leaned over him.

"Are you alright?"

Red met with Blue, when Daisuke looked at the person who was leaning over him. His eyes widened in shock, and his heart started to beat quickly. The person over him was very beautiful! Long raven hair framed a beautiful face, and falling into those blue eyes giving them a mysterious look. "Are you alright?"

Snapping out of his daze, Daisuke stood up fast and scratched the back of his head in a nervous fashion. "Yeah I am fine…I just trip sometimes and wonder why I it always happens to me." Dark snorted before his attention was directed towards the person who was laughing softly. "Sometimes I do that as well, but we should really be going…school will begin soon." Gaping in surprise, the redhead finally realized that this person was a guy and wearing the same school uniform as him.

'I have never seen him before, so he must be that new student that Takeshi was talking about…'

A hand was waving in his face, breaking him from his musing. "Huh?" The boy only grinned and pointed his thumb in the direction of the limo, which left Daisuke's jaw drop in shock. This guy was rich!?! "How about I give you a ride since we are already going to the same place?"

Seeing as he had nothing to loose, the avatar of Dark the Phantom thief nodded in acceptance. Getting into the limo, Daisuke couldn't help but marvel at the inside. After all he had never been in a limo before. "My name is Higurashi-Taisho Kagome, what is yours?" Glancing over at the boy, Daisuke gave a friendly smile.

"My name is Niwa Daisuke!"

Shaking hands the two sat back in comfortable silence, as they came closer to the school.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Riku was walking into the school with her younger twin Risa, when she heard excited chattering. Turning around the two saw a limo pulling up in the front of school. Risa gasped and her brown eyes widened in shock. "I had forgot that the brother of the Taisho Sesshoumaru is coming here!" Raising an eyebrow in question at Risa, Riku turned to watch the car park.

'Taisho Sesshoumaru? Who is that?"

The driver's door opened, and a handsome young man stepped out making the girls squeal. His skin had a golden tan, and his hair was a white and framed his face bringing attention to his unusual dark gray eyes. He was wearing the traditional chauffeur's uniform, and his hat was pulled down to the side. He walked to the back door, and opened it to reveal…Niwa? Her eyes narrowed on the red-haired boy as he moved out of the way clumsily before turning back towards the car.

'What was the Niwa doing in the limousine?'

The next second everyone gasped. Stepping out the car, another boy, that was about the same height as Daisuke stood in the light. Risa and the other girls around her blushed bright crimson at the sight of the boy, and Riku couldn't blame them. He was very attractive. He was practically the opposite of Daisuke in features.

While Niwa has lightly tanned skin, this boy had pale (but not sickly) skin. This Kagome had hair that was like the Night's sky, and Niwa's was a fiery crimson. Traits common with Asians, but what was different was his unique sapphire eyes. He also held himself with confidence and poise not commonly seen in boys their age, while Niwa was still very clumsy and didn't seemed to have much confidence in himself. He turned towards his driver, and bid him farewell before leaving with Niwa towards the office.

As they passed other students Kagome would say hello with an indifferent facade, and would sweat drop mentally when a girl or boy fainted. 'Okay…that is just plain weird.' Turning to Daisuke, the Miko-in-boys-clothes Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Daisuke-san is this how they usually react to new students?" A sweat drop also appeared on the back of Daisuke's head, while Dark was laughing.

_'Well he gets the same reaction I get from my fans if talk to them…I bet you are jealous that you would never get this kind of reaction from Daisuke.'_

Daisuke blocked out Dark's voice as he continued to lead Kagome towards the front door. The latter mentioned then noticed two girls that were standing at the top of the few stairs. They were looking at him with sense of awe, while when they looked at Daisuke with an unreadable expression. That for some reason didn't sit well with Kagome. "Daisuke-san…who are they?"

Looking up from the ground, Daisuke stiffened as his eyes landed on the Harada Twins. 'Oh hell…' As they came to the top step, Daisuke didn't get to say anything before a brown blur latched onto Kagome's arm. "Hello Taisho-kun! Welcome to Azumano High School!" Sapphire eyes widened a little in surprise of the action, before she regained her composure and pried the girl off her arm.

"Thank you…I am sorry but I don't know your name…"

Risa blushed bringing her hand up to her cheeks, before she bowed. "My name is Harada Risa!" Looking over to her side, she smiled. "This is my twin sister Riku." Nodding towards Riku in acknowledgment, she turned right back to Risa only to notice her standing a little too close for comfort. "Risa-san?"

The girl only giggled as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "You can call me just Risa or even Risa-chan if you like…I wouldn't mind Taisho-kun." Kagome grimaced in her mind. She was already getting hit on? Kagome scooted away from the girl, and added her to the I-don't-want-within-ten-feet-of-me-list.

Daisuke noticed at the new kid was getting uncomfortable, and decided that he should intervene. "Sorry but I have to get Kagome-san to the office." Not waiting for a reply from the two girls, he grabbed Kagome and sped into the building. Risa huffed and glared in the direction that Daisuke left. "Damn that Niwa! I was this close to getting a rich boyfriend!"

Riku who was silent the whole time continued to stare in the direction they left. "You know that he is most likely going to be in our class so you can try then." The younger twin's eyes widened before a smile appeared on her face. Clasping her hands together she giggled. "I know that Taisho-kun was mesmerized by my beauty…I am sure that I can convince him that I am the one for him!"

The elder twin rolled her eyes. Whatever happened to her sister's obsession with Dark? After thinking for a second, she shrugged. These turn of events just made her goal even easier to accomplish. She was going to find out the truth for herself. She was going to prove that Daisuke and Dark couldn't possibly be the same person. Walking into the building with her sister, she clenched her fist.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

After Daisuke lead Kagome to the office, she thanked him before assuring him that she would be able to find her way. Going into the office she was greeted kindly by the secretary who had her schedule printed out and ready for her. Sighing Kagome berated herself for her shock. She should have known that they would do this for her.

"I am the younger 'brother' of Taisho Sesshoumaru after all." She grumbled while looking around for her classroom, wishing that she took Daisuke's offer to be a guide.

Looking around the empty hallway, Kagome vaguely remembered the bell ringing only a minute ago...she had to hurry. Going down the hall, she then stopped in front of her class. Looking at her schedule, she nodded before knocking on the door. The door opened and a woman with glasses stood there with a smile. "Kagome-kun I presume?"

Nodding, she then walked in. Standing in front of the class, Kagome stiffened a little from the attention that was on her. Glancing around she was happy to see that Daisuke was in her class, but a little freaked out to see that Ritsa…Rira…Risa…that was her name in her class. Forcing a small smile on her face, she bowed towards the class. "My name is Higurashi-Taisho Kagome…It is a pleasure to meet you all…"

Standing up straight, her eyes connected with those of the boy sitting behind Daisuke. A small secretive smirk appeared on Kagome's face as her eyes gazed into the eyes of the young detective from the previous night.

"I hope that I get to know all of you, and become good friends."

End of Chapter 2!

Wow that seemed a little rushed to me! XD Sorry about that! -__- I was trying to update something, and was planning to do the next chapter of the Vampire Game/IY Xover! Then I was going to do the next chapter of Miko Chara! I have been busy trying to update things, as well as trying to finish other fics that I am going to post soon. Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. No flames please! XD

Next is Bishi-chan's turn!


	3. Chapter 3

A New Thief in Azumano

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-Authored By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We do not own D., Inuyasha, or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. The same goes for any songs that I may add. But we do own the plot and events in this story and such.

AN: I've got to admit; DeathNoteMaker did an AWESOME job on Chapter 2 of "A New Thief in Azumano". It was really good and I didn't think it was rushed.

Hope you guys like this next chapter.

**_Chapter Three  
New Student in Azumano High: Higurashi Kagome Part II_**

Risa's eyes sparkled with excitement at seeing Taisho-kun in her class. And her heart couldn't help but speed up when his deep blue eyes momentarily met her own brown eyes. Don't get her wrong, she still loved Dark but a girl's gotta have a normal boyfriend, right? Plus, with Dark's occupation of being an Art Thief they can't really be in a relationship.

And Taisho-kun… he was very beautiful for a boy and looked so mature with this air of confidence and how he held this aloof yet stoic face. Everything about him looked so mysterious and he seemed like a sweet guy… not to mention he was RICH!

'He's definitely the perfect boyfriend!' Risa thought with a giggle, giving a wave to Taisho-kun before 'he' turned his attention towards the rest of the class.

"So, Kagome-kun, why don't you tell us about yourself?" The teacher suggested with a smile.

Kagome's attention on Satoshi was turned toward the teacher in curiosity. Registering her question, Kagome nodded before turning toward the class, "Well, I'm living with my grandmother and older brother until I graduate while my mother, grandfather, and younger brother live in Tokyo. I love martial arts, Archery, botany, music, and a variety of visual arts from performing to painting and photography to culinary arts. I also love history and mythology. And believe it or not, I'm not a big fan of math."

Most of the girls, excluding Riku gained hearts in their eyes while few of the guys got jealous. The rest of the male population of the room was either interested or impressed by the new student.

Daisuke, who was glad that the new kid was in his class, smiled a bit at hearing Kagome-san being interested and liking art. He wondered if 'he' was any good at painting. And if he is, just how good was he?

While Daisuke was thinking about these things, Dark was acting like his usual self, _'I wonder if this guy will break my record in attracting a large number of girls to his self…? If he beats my record, I'd be really impressed.' _

Daisuke sweatdropped, not really wanting to make a comeback for the phantom thief that he shared his body with.

Satoshi's brows furrowed slightly in curiosity when he saw the new guy, Kagome give him a secretive smile that almost reminded him of Tsukiyo from last night. After meeting the new Art thief, Satoshi couldn't keep his mind off of her. Her eyes, her hair, her voice… everything about her just flooded his mind through out the night as Krad seemed almost restless to the point where he kept him up most of the night. The last Hikari was lucky enough to get a decent amount of sleep.

Now this Kagome person- a boy who held a beautiful face that could mistake him for a girl… there was something about him that just piqued his interest. He didn't know what but he surely wanted to find out.

Okay, Riku admits… Taisho-kun seems like a nice guy. Although she could ultimately tell that 'he' was going to be getting a fan club within the day and she had no doubt that her sister Risa was going to be president of said fan club.

After the teacher gave Kagome an assigned seat, the cross-dressed miko mentally gave a happy dance at being seated so far from Risa. Not to mention, she was closer to Daisuke and Satoshi. Actually she sat right next to Daisuke. When Kagome sat while looking toward the redhead, said boy sent her a grin that she couldn't help but softly return.

Throughout the class, Kagome kept receiving lovesick stares from most of the girls (and a few stray guys) in the class and secret love letters that confessed their love and had their phone numbers (mostly from Risa). As break came around, she was almost bombarded by questions from her newly formed fan club.

Before she was bombard anymore, a rough-looking boy with dark hair (and who looked amazingly similar to the Inspector who was with Satoshi last night) saved her by almost yelling out, "Oh, Come on guys! What is he? A movie star?! Give him some space! Don't make his first day crappy by asking him too many questions!" This caused some of the more…'daring' girls to act snappy before dispersing and forming their own little groups to talk gossip and giggling with every glance they took at Kagome.

Kagome could hear Daisuke chuckling nervously before her 'savior' turned to her and slammed a palm face down on her desk, almost making her jump in surprise, "Hey Taisho! It's great to finally meet you."

"Um… it's nice to meet you, too. But… who are you?" Kagome asked before her hand was snatch into the boy's handshake as he answered, "Name's Saehara Takeshi- President of the School Press club and aspiring future reporter. I overheard the teachers from the faculty lounge talking about you enrolling here and couldn't help but spread the word."

A fine brow ticked ever so slightly at the confession but let it slide, still keeping her stoic yet aloof face. When Takeshi tried to interview her for the school paper, Satoshi stepped in, repeating the rookie reporter's words about making her first day crappy by asking her too many questions.

After Takeshi reluctantly agreed to layoff until Kagome was settled into the school comfortably, Satoshi turned to her and introduced himself, "It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Taisho-san. I'm Hiwatari Satoshi." His hand was out, waiting for Kagome to take it in a handshake.

The new Kitsune Thief gave the same secretive smile from before as she gently grabbed Satoshi's hand, softly replying, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Satoshi-san."

Satoshi noticed, as he held Kagome's hand in his, that the new boy's hands were very small, slender, and feminine. Not to mention they were very soft, if slightly calloused. Now that he got a good look at him, most of his form was very slender- Femininely slender. But then again, it suited him since he had a face that would mistake him for a girl.

Before he could survey Kagome a bit longer, the younger Harada sister came up from behind Kagome, wrapping her arms around her neck while squealing 'cutely', rubbing her cheek against the miko's, "Hey Taisho-kun! If you want, I can introduce you to some of my friends."

Kagome tried to keep her composure while trying to Risa off of her but the girl had her in a firm grip. She was starting to get slightly annoyed, especially when the girl was almost making her deaf in one ear with her squealing. Risa was also making her uncomfortable with her clinging to her.

Daisuke noticed this and tried to make Risa let go but he was bluntly ignored like Takeshi when he tried to help.

"_Just rip her arms away from him and tell her off, Daisuke! It's not that hard!" _ Dark said, now starting to get annoyed by Risa's attempts in winning the new guy's attentions with her 'innocently cute girl act'.

'I'm trying but she's not listening. And she's making a big scene out of this.' Daisuke reply helplessly.

Having enough of this, Kagome grabbed Risa's arms firmly and got out of the girl's hold before turning to her with a stern look and keeping her at arms length, speaking, "Risa-san… please, your actions are making me uncomfortable and your practically embarrassing yourself by causing a scene. And thank you for your offer of introducing me to your friends but I can handle that on my own without your help."

As Risa was about to reply, Satoshi voiced his opinion, "He's right, Harada-san. It's still his first day here. Let him settle before you start harassing him."

The entire class was surprised by Kagome's stern words and the seriousness of her voice, most especially Risa who was so confident that she could surely attract the new 'boy' and have him as a boyfriend. Kagome was able to do something very few were able to achieve- get Risa to listen what they're trying to say to her.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get any reply from the over-confident and enthusiastic girl, Kagome lit go of Risa's arms as soon as the bell for lunch rang before turning to a speechless Daisuke and asking him if he would like to eat together.

* * *

A bit short, I know but I was a bit lost in what to do. I had finished this while I was at my mother's (Two days before Thanksgiving Day) and I didn't have my DNAngel manga with me.

I hope that you guys enjoyed it.

What will happen next? You'll have to wait for DeathNoteMaker for that. It's now her turn to write the next chapter.

Until then, hope you guys leave some nice reviews.

P.S.  
January 16th is my BIRTHDAY!! 21 YEARS OLD, BABY!!


	4. Chapter 4

A New Thief in Azumano

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-Authored By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We do not own D.N. Angel, Inuyasha, or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. The same goes for any songs that I may add. But we do own the plot and events in this story and such.

AN: I've got to admit; Bishi-chan did an AWESOME job on Chapter 3 of "A New Thief in Azumano". It was really good and I didn't think it was rushed.

Hope you guys like this next chapter.

_**Chapter Four: The Declared Prince of Azumano, and the Second Heist; Part I**_

Sitting on a bench that was shaded by a tree, Kagome took a sip of her tea with a contented sigh. Yes, this was a fantastic spot to eat her lunch. Looking over at Daisuke, Satoshi, and Takeshi with a smile, she couldn't help but wonder how all four of them ended up here. Kagome knew for certain that she only asked Daisuke, but yet all four of them were right here. "This is a very lovely spot Daisuke-san."

The red-headed boy blushed at the praise while scratching the back of his head. "I'm happy that you like it." Snickering was heard from the reporter on the other side of Daisuke, and Takeshi leaned forward. "This is the place that Daisuke had usually tried to woo Risa once upon a time!" Her eyebrows rose in surprise at that. Daisuke liked Risa? Tilting her head in Daisuke's direction, she watched as she shook his head in denial.

"THAT WAS MIDDLE SCHOOL! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A CRUSH ON RISA ANY LONGER!!"

Waving away the response, Kagome took another sip of tea before giving him a small smile. "Don't worry about it Daisuke-san, stuff like that is none of my business…besides…" An amusing idea then came to her, and a sly grin appeared on her face. If there were any Jurians around, they would have shuddered at how the grin looked like the Dragon Lady Sato's grin. "If you like Risa-san Daisuke, then that's fine."

Sputtering in shock, the avatar of Dark Mousy the Phantom thief tried to prove to her otherwise. Takeshi was laughing, while Satoshi was watching the way that Daisuke and the new student interact with each other. It was very weird how it seemed like Daisuke was a boyfriend desperately trying to convince his significant other, that they didn't like someone else. From the amused look that Taisho was giving Niwa, said that he was very amused by his enthusiastic objection to his comment.

"Calm down Daisuke-san, I was only teasing you." Instantly calming down, the red-haired boy flushed a deep red. "Ha! You fell into that Niwa!" Glaring over at Takeshi, he couldn't help but wonder why he got worked up over that question in the first place. _"Wow Daisuke, I didn't know you batted for the other team?"_ At that comment Daisuke went rigid, and cursed at Dark whom only laughed.

Clapping her hands, a small content smile formed on her face. "Anyway it is time to chow down!" Pulling her bento box out of her messenger bag, she didn't notice the shocked looks they were giving 'him'. All three of the boys sitting with her gaped, well Satoshi's eyes widened unnoticeably. Setting her chopsticks to the side, she picked up the top from the box.

Light from heaven came from the box almost blinding her lunch-mates.

The food inside looked absolutely delicious! Drool was dribbling down the chins of Daisuke and Takeshi, while an impressed expression was on Satoshi's. The latter of course could feel the desire to eat the contents coming from his silently growling stomach. Remaining blissfully unaware, the miko thief tasted some of the food. Her eyes widened and she looked at the food in awe.

"This one is even better than the last one I made!"

After a few minutes of eating, she suddenly noticed the silence. Looking up from her lunch, she noticed the others looking at it. Stopping herself from face faulting, she laughed a little. Holding out her bento, she held it out towards them.

"Do you guys want to try some of it?"

Lunchtime was over, and the day went on until the last class period, which was Gym. Apparently today the coach wanted the boys to run track, especially since he wanted to see what the new kid could do. Kagome rolled her eyes as she saw the way he watched her. The coach was always looking for new runners, and on her record they had her usual times. Physical activities were a piece of cake to her, especially with all the training that she had been put through.

Running swiftly, but not to quick to get people suspicious, she passed all the other guys on the track. As she passed them, she heard their yelps of surprise. Grinning at the outrage she could hear from the 'fastest boy in their year', she knew that she could kick his ass any day of the week. Crossing the finish line, she wasn't surprised to find herself greeted by cheers from the girls. It seems that she had acquired a fan club sometime between her first class and her present one.

Feeling the lusty gazes from the girls, she hurried up and moved towards the coach. Tsukiyo the new thief in town would rather deal with a gushing coach then potentially rabid fan girls. Using her towel to wipe the sweat on her neck and forehead from the heat, she didn't notice that Risa was watching her intently.

A minute or two later, Daisuke and Takeshi ran up to her side finishing in second and third respectively. "Oi Taisho! You were amazing out there! Daisuke and I decided that we should actually try this time after seeing that!" Smirking, Kagome hooked the towel around her shoulder while holding on to the ends. "I am happy that I was able to inspire you guys to put in some effort." The smirk made a small blush appear on both of the boy's faces, and that only seemed to amuse both Kagome and Dark.

"_I knew it Daisuke!"_

'Shut up Dark!'

Shrugging nonchalantly, Dark only smirked at him. _"Hey I can't blame ya! If I was actually into men then I probably would have gone for him! He is up to my standards in looks after all." _Ignoring the arrogant thief, Daisuke then pulled his hopefully new friend into a conversation. Only to be interrupted as Kagome was instantly surrounded by 'his' 'adoring fans'. "TAISHO-SAMA! GREAT JOB!" The athletic boy was pleading with him and Takeshi to help 'him'.

Chuckling Dark wished Kagome luck, and watched the entire proceeding for entertainment.

'_Hey, at least it isn't me being mobbed!'_

Risa couldn't take her eyes off of Kagome as he ran with the other boys around the track. Though he looked like he had no stamina, he outran everyone on their run around the track. Everyone was surprised but the Coach seemed to be almost salivating, at the thought of having her Taisho-kun join the track team. The Coach announced that he finished the run in four minutes. Daisuke and Takeshi finished after him, and then the others. Many girls had squealed and ran towards the new boy and asked how he could run so fast.

Standing there against the wall, she clenched her fist and fire ignited in her eyes.

"I know exactly what to do!"

Ever since the "moment" that she had with Kagome before lunch, she was sure more now than ever that the boy was meant to be hers. "TAISHO-SAMA!" Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned around to see the other girls crowding around _**her **_Taisho-kun! Clenching her fists at the nerve of those girls, she decided that she would have to get with the rest of the fan club soon to set down a few rules. Nodding to herself, she put that thought on her mental checklist.

After all the boys were done, the coach had let them talk while the girls had to run. Groaning in reluctance, she accepted her fate as she made her way over to the other girls. 'I suck at all this physical stuff!' Taking a sneak glance over at "her" Taisho-kun, she decided that she may as well try and impress him. When they were given the go to start, she hoped that she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of her new crush.

End of Chapter 4!

Ha! I am done with the chapter! Next is Bishi-chan's turn and I can't wait to read what she comes up with next!

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

A New Thief in Azumano

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-Authored By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We do not own D.N. Angel, Inuyasha, or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. The same goes for any songs that I may add. But we do own the plot and events in this story and such.

AN: LOL Shi-chan did a freakin' awesome job on Chapter 4 of this fic! XD. I enjoyed it greatly with all of it. Now I can only hope that make this chapter just as good.

And I'm soooo HAPPY! I've got the 3rd volume of the Vampire Hunter D manga series! It was one of the LAST 2 volumes on the shelves XD. With this, I might be able to update my VHD xover, "Alone, No Longer"!

Anyways, Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

_**Chapter Five:  
The Declared Prince of Azumano, and the Second Heist; Part II **_

Risa was panting heavily as she and few of the other girls were coming close to the end of their final lap around the track. So far, Risa hadn't tripped or anything yet and she was almost coming in 12th place; much better than her previous 15th place or lower. Her sister, Riku came in 2nd place, being the better twin at physical activities.

But that didn't matter to Risa. She knew that her sister wasn't interested in Taisho-kun and knew there was no way that Taisho-kun was going to be interested in a tomboy like Riku. Risa was pushing herself much further than she ever did before but it was for the good of trying to impress her future boyfriend.

She quickly looked to where the boys were sitting to see if Kagome was watching her.

Even though it looked like Kagome was looking at her, Kagome was actually watching the rest of the girls try finishing but noticed that Risa was pushing herself way too much.

"Whoa… if this keeps up, Harada Risa could get close to coming in 10th." She heard Takeshi say as he too noticed how much Risa is trying to get past most of the girls in front of her.

"Why do you say that, Takeshi-san?" Kagome asked, wondering if it was really a feat for Risa to come in 10th in running the track.

"Well, Harada Risa is not that good when it comes to Phys. Ed., except for swimming. And when running the track, she usually ends up being in 15th place, at best. This is the first time she's ever pushed herself to come this far…" Satoshi pointed out, sitting diagonally behind Kagome.

Daisuke nodded in agreement as he heard Dark say, _"She's most likely trying to impress Kagome by pushing herself beyond her limits even though her body's not used to working like this so much." _

Riku could be heard cheering Risa on about her almost reaching the end, same with a few other girls who were close friends with Risa.

Said girl they were cheering for was almost grinning in happy relief that she was almost finished, thinking she was almost there- just a little farther… but sadly, her Harada clumsiness kicked in and she ended up tripping just a foot away from the finish line, falling flat on her face.

Kagome winced at Risa's fall, almost feeling sorry for the girl but not knowing that the girl on the ground was internally sobbing, wishing she could just crawl under a rock and die from the embarrassment of falling while so close to finishing her laps.

Once all the girls were done running and catching their breath, Kagome stood from her seat with the guys and made her way to Risa. Stopping in front of her, Kagome leaned forward with her hand held out to help the girl up before speaking, "Risa-san… come on, class is almost over."

Risa lifted her head, the bridge of her nose dirty when she had fallen. She looked to her hopeful and definite future husband with all, like 'he' was a godsend before taking his hand. Once Risa was on her feet again, she wrapped her arms around Taisho-kun, almost keeping the 'boy' in a death grip asking, "Taisho-kun! Did you see me? I almost made it in 12th place!" And she kept gushing out all these things just to get attention.

Most of the boys, especially Daisuke and Takeshi looked to Kagome, feeling sorry for the new boy who caught the girl's attention as 'he' tried to get out of the girl's grasp.

"_Gods, this girl is not going to give up! Can't she take a hint that he doesn't want her holding him?!" _Daisuke heard Dark say in exasperation while appalled at Risa's idiocy.

Daisuke couldn't help but silently agree. Risa just sometimes tries way too hard to get a guy's attention to the point of embarrassing herself. He couldn't really believe that he used to have a crush on her when they were in middle school.

Giving a slightly annoyed sigh, Riku decided to intervene in her sister trying to 'attract' Taisho-kun. There was just no use in having her sister embarrass herself more than she already had today. Walking up behind Risa as the coach called for everyone to head for the lockers to change, Riku pulled Risa away from Taisho-kun and said, "Come one, Risa. Let's go change so we can go home." She then dragged a complaining sister who was whining about how close she was to making Taisho-kun fall for her.

Kagome sweatdropped at the sight before going with the guys to the locker-room with Takeshi saying that everything will turn out better with every girl calming down by midterm. "Trust me, Taisho. That's how it was when we all started High School with Satoshi."

After taking a glance at Satoshi's way, the new female thief in boys clothes sighed before muttering, "I hope so… Because Risa-san looks like she's going to be really stubborn and not lay off until I agree to go out with her." At that last part, Kagome internally shivered at the thought of going out with a girl like Risa, even though she wasn't into girls.

Daisuke then rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder, reassuring, "its okay, Kagome-san. Risa-san usually looks for her next target within a month…"

"_Yeah… within a month while __**still **__trying to chase after me, even AFTER telling her that there can't be anything between us!" _ Dark pointed out with an almost deadly look in Daisuke's mind.

---

After everyone dressed out of their gym clothes, the bell soon rang for dismissal for the day. Once Kagome had gathered all of her things and made her way out the school building with Daisuke, Satoshi, and Takeshi.

They were asking Kagome if they would like to show 'him' around the town since it was a bit obvious that h was new in town and hadn't looked at the sights since 'he' had first come to Azumano the month before 'he' was enrolled in Azumano High.

Kagome thought it was a good idea but had to see if she'll be free for their plans. Once in agreement, Satoshi left with Takeshi and Daisuke offering to stay with Kagome until Han came to pick her up.

"Hey, Taisho… you heard about our local thief, Dark, right?" Takeshi asked as they waited for Kagome's ride.

"Yeah, the Phantom Thief, Dark… his name even reached Tokyo. And last night I heard about the new thief who appeared last night…" Kagome answered, acting normal with the conversation.

This soon led to Takeshi's fanboy mode about how Tsukiyo was gorgeous and everything, making Kagome and Daisuke look at him like he was in relation to Dark's fangirls.

'What the heck?! He'll support Tsukiyo but not Dark?'

"_It has a lot to do with gender and good looks, Daisuke. I draw a lot of attention with the female population while Tsukiyo draws the attention of men. It's not that uncommon."_ Dark explained calmly with a deadpanned expression.

Kagome did her best to keep from blushing in modesty at Takeshi's compliments about Tsukiyo before seeing Han coming to pick her up by limousine. Standing up from the school's front steps, she turned to the two boys, "See ya tomorrow, guys. I'll see with my brother and grandmother if I'm free this weekend." And with that, Kagome made her way to the limo as Han opened the door for her.

While they watched their new friend drive off, Daisuke felt happy to be able to make a new friend like Kagome. Beside him, Takeshi was grinning like an idiot while Dark was trying to get under Daisuke's skin about liking boys more than girls.

'DARK! SHUT UP!' The red head yelled in his head over Dark's laughing.

Takeshi then felt it was time to leave, bidding Daisuke goodbye until tomorrow while Daisuke made his way to the train cart. Just as Daisuke was out the gate, he heard Risa call out to him. Raising a curious brow, he asked, "What is it, Risa?"

As Risa was catching her breath, Daisuke could hear Dark mutter, _"Probably wanting to know if 'her Taisho-kun' had left for home, yet. And if he had, ask you if you know where he lives." _

Once Risa's breathing calmed with Riku walking calmly up to them with her bike, the long haired twin asked, "Had Taisho-kun already leave for home?"

"_I knew it!" _

"Um… yeah, his _chauffeur just came to pick him up not too long before Takeshi left." _

"_Right again! Now that makes two points for me!" _Dark said sarcastically while lazing about.

'Quit it, Dark.' Daisuke told him before answering Risa, "Sorry, Risa. I just barely met him on the way to school this morning after missing the train cart…"

"_When you didn't move aside fast enough..."_

Risa pouted before Riku said that she'd see him again tomorrow, immediately lifting the younger twin's spirits, "Ahh, Taisho-kun! I'll most definitely win your heart and become your girlfriend!" Riku then dragged her off leaving for home, leaving Daisuke alone.

Daisuke sighed at Risa's persistence to get his new friend as a boyfriend before heading home.

Tonight, his mother said that they needed to prepare for tonight's heist after she had left a warning letter with the police.

'So what is it we're stealing tonight?' he asked Dark.

Himiko had already sent the warning letter with the appointed time of 9pm, tonight but she never got the chance to hear what she said that they were going to steal.

He could feel his other half grin before he answered, _"We are going to steal "The Blood Goddess's Tear', Daisuke…" _

---

"It's an art of the Hikari clan but like the "Jewel of The Dragon's Neck", it is a harmless piece of art but holds great significance to the Hakari's start of making Gothic art." Kagome's grandmother, Mei-lien explained while she showed Kagome the pictures of the piece of art that Tsukiyo would steal tonight.

"The Blood Goddess's Tear" was a large Garnet; the size of an average woman's palm that had intricate vines of black platinum over the gem, encasing it. It was a small piece of Jewelry art but it was VERY precious and priceless.

Taking up a photo, Kagome heard her grandmother say. "Sesshoumaru had already sent the riddle with the rose… and it seems that Dark will be after the same thing…"

"It's best to be careful with this heist, Miko. You might be on par with him in abilities of stealing." Sesshoumaru added, walking in after watching the news for the latest scoop on The Phantom Thief and the New Thief of Azumano.

"Okay, I'll be more careful with this since he's going to be there… there's even a chance of us fighting over it." Kagome replied after putting the photos back on the table and letting her Tsukiyo form surface; her school boy uniform changing into the clothes she wore last night and her fox tail and ears appearing.

Tonight was going to be quite the challenge on both Thieves…

* * *

OKAY! FINISHED! Took me quite a bit of time, especially when I kept getting distracted. Now, it's Shi-chan's turn to write the next chapter and please be patient with her. She also has her own fics to tend to.

Well, hope you guys enjoyed this and please leave some nice reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Thief in Azumano

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-Authored By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We do not own D.N. Angel, Inuyasha, or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. The same goes for any songs that I may add. But we do own the plot and events in this story and such.

AN: Wow I am finally working on this! XD Well there is nothing to fear, I, DeathNoteMaker am back with the next chapter of A New Thief! : 3 I enjoyed Bishi-chan's chapter, and hope you enjoyed it at least half as much as I did. XD

Anyways, Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

_**Chapter Six:  
The Declared Prince of Azumano, and the Second Heist; Part III **_

_"When the clocks of Azumano strike a 10pm, I will take this heavenly woman's blood soaked sorrow." _

_~ Tsukiyo_

This was the message that appeared in the Police station, and everyone was getting ready for a second attempt at capturing the new thief. What made matters even worse was that not a moment later, there was a frantic call from the museum. Apparently Dark was going to hit the same place as Tsukiyo at the same time. Massaging his temples, Satoshi couldn't help but sigh at the panic that was spreading amongst the officers, and the excitement that some of the reporters asking questions exuded. It was already annoying enough with one thief that always eluded their capture attempts, and now there was another thief that was most likely on par with the aforementioned thief!

"Don't worry we will catch them both this time, but first we have to decipher this riddle."

Satoshi stared blankly at the chief of police, Inspector Saehara whom was also staring at the rookie who made the comment. "Whatever, half of you get to work on the riddle!" Turning to the other side of the room, he pointed at them. "The other half, get to the museum and start getting ready for our resident thieves' arrival!" Echoes of 'Yes Sir!' rang throughout the room, and everyone went along their appointed tasks.

Massaging his temples, the older male looked down at the pint-sized detective next to him.

"I hope that you can help shed some light on this riddle like last time Hiwatari-kun."

Handing a copy of the riddle to the pale blunette boy, he waited for an answer. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the light flashed across the glass and he nodded.

"Of course."

----

Running a hand through her long tresses, Tsukiyo stood on top of a building a little ways from the museum. She watched in amusement, as all the police got ready for a hopeful bust of her, and the Phantom thief Dark Mousy. Laughing softly, she pulled out a pair of high-tech goggles and zoomed into the building. From where she was, she could see the exact positions and plans that the officers were forming. Bringing the goggles down from her face, she sat down on top of the roof and starting sipping some of her tea from a thermos.

"After all it is going to be a while until I am supposed to make my appearance…and besides…"

Resting her cheek in the palm of her hand, she tilted her head slightly as a Cheshire grin spread across her features. "I am kind of hoping to run into this _Phantom_ Thief." Taking a bite from one of the small finger sandwiches that her grandmother made for her, she over at the setting sun and sighed. It would be a few more hours until show time. Lying back against the roof, she decided to allow herself a small little nap. Setting her watch for 10:00, she laid back the small blanket that she had brought.

Yawning loudly and stretching, she allowed the sounds of police rushing around frantically lull her to sleep.

Meanwhile on the other side of town…

Daisuke watched as his mother gushed on and on about how cool Tsukiyo was along with Toto. Since Tsukiyo's debut, she has been one of the major topics with his mother. "I am so jealous! You have the possibility of meeting her Daisuke!" Face faulting, Daisuke chuckled nervously. "Well…I don't really get to see her…Dark does." Crossing her arms, Emiko huffed. "It is the same thing Dai!"

Toto huffed as well, and nodded in agreement with the eccentric woman. "That's right!"

Inside of his head, Dark was laughing his head off.

"_This is hilarious! Everyone is going crazy over this woman...but I don't blame them!"_

Sighing the red-haired avatar couldn't help but sigh.

'And it doesn't help that she had decided to hit the museum at the same time as us!'

Answering that with a laugh, Dark cut off his talk with Daisuke. He of course was looking forward to the meeting; after all, he wanted to see if she would be worthy competition.

Waiting for the time where he would do what he was born to do, he stared out unto the moonlit landscape that always sat outside his window.

----

The time struck 10pm, and cat-like eyes snapped open at the sound of a small alarm. Getting up from her spot, she stretched her hands above her head and yawned. Cleaning up her temporary base of operations, she placed them all in the sealing bracelet on her ankle. Hopping onto the edge of the roof, she smirked down at all the lights that were lighting up the skies. From what Sesshoumaru and her Obaa-san had told her, this Dark Mousy, usually flew into the scene.

'Most likely to show off.'

Sighing, she reached a hand to the back of her neck and pulled out a seed. A smirk slithered onto her face as she pushed some of her energy into the seed, and caused it to grow into a whip. "Well, it is time that I went and got my item of interest anyway." Snapping the whip against the roof, she then swung it and the other end wrapped around the tip of another building. Jumping off, she swung over to the museum did continuous front flips until she reached the roof of the museum.

In the next second like she planned one of the spotlights just happened to land on her, and then shouts rang through the air. "IT'S TSUKIYO!!" Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but smirk. Well, it wouldn't hurt much to show off a little for her fans right? Turning around she used a little of her powers to make a breeze, making her hair fly over her shoulders dramatically as she turned to look down at the mass.

The crowd down in front of the museum seemed to be split into three groups. On the right were the females, The Phantom Thief's fans; on the left were men and some females whom seemed to be her fans. 'If those large posters and the t-shirts don't say that then nothing does.' Lastly, in the middle were the police. When she turned around to look at them, and her hair flew over her shoulder dramatically in the light, her side of supporters roared in excitement.

"GOOOOOOOOO TSUKIYO/TSUKIYO/LADY TSUKIYO!!!!"

Giving them all a sensual smirk, she then walked off with her hair flowing behind her.

"Now that I have given my 'required' fan service, it is time that I go and get my target."

---

Flying onto the roof of the museum like usual, Dark couldn't help but feel smug at the yells of enthusiasm at his appearance. But what surprised him was the new group that was holding signs of the new thief Tsukiyo. _'No way! Her section is bigger than mine!'_ Daisuke laughed out loud at the way that sounded to him. Realizing how it sounded, Dark sighed and slapped his forehead. Landing on the roof, he looked around and didn't see Tsukiyo.

'Hmm…I wonder where she is…oh well…her loss.'

Slipping into the building, he went through all the new security measures that the police had set up to help them. The handsome thief couldn't help but smirk at their futile measures. All of these obstacles were just making things more fun for him after all. Finally reaching _**The Blood Goddess's Tear**_, he couldn't help but feel smug as he picked up the large jewel. "Well inspector, Tsukiyo, it looks like I win."

Of course not even a moment later, large steel plates covered every exit in the room. "Sorry but you're not going anywhere Dark." Cursing, he turned around and saw Satoshi, the inspector, and the police force. Grinning charmingly, he spread his arms in greet. "Why detective, and the police force of Azumano…we meet again!" Inspector Saehara crossed his arms and smirked. "Oh we are very happy to see you in this closed off room, and we are going to continue to be happy as we cart you off to jail."

Laughing, Dark ran a hand through his bangs. "Wow, you seem to think you will be able to catch me…this may turn into a party…though." Glancing around, he wondered where Tsukiyo was. "I would feel like staying if we had some lovely ladies…after all…I am not that into guys." Ignoring the sputters that came from Daisuke, he smirked at the annoyed look on Satoshi and the inspector's faces.

Walking forward, Satoshi somehow seemed to look down on Dark though the latter was taller.

"Oh Tsukiyo has entered the building, but it seems that she isn't here…maybe she had gotten smart and decided that it wasn't worth getting locked up for."

Unknown to all of them Tsukiyo was actually to the right of both of the groups. As for why none of them could see her, would be the fact she was invisible. Sitting down on the ground, she watched the bickering between the thief and the police. Her blue eyes were taking in the figure of the Phantom thief appreciatively. 'Not bad…not bad at all.'

From all the years that Kagome had spent in the Feudal Era, and around Sesshoumaru's demon associates. She had seen many attractive demons, and so it was rare that she had met any regular human males that were equally attractive. 'Though Dark isn't exactly human now is he?' Dark Mousy was something different from a Demon and a Human, and that was what interested her. Glancing down at her watch, she noticed that the bickering between them had to come to an end.

'Sesshou-Nii will probably scold me for letting that crowd see me before I got into the building, taking too long to get the item would give him more to bitch at me for.'

Grasping the whip in her hand tightly, she swung it towards Dark's hand, and made the tip wrap around the jewel and yanked it out of his grip. Dropping the illusion away from her, she smirked at the gasps that rang throughout the room. Bringing a hand up to her lips, she gave them all a coy wink. "Well this is interesting…I am happy that you all waited for me…but unfortunately I can't stay for the party." Placing a hand on her hip, she stared over at Dark.

Her sharp eyes trailed up and down Dark's body with obvious attraction.

"Though I would love to stay and get to know you a little better Dark, I think that it is time that I got out of here."

With that, an explosion rocked the museum and glass and metal shards fell from the ceiling making everyone duck for cover. Laughing, Tsukiyo used her whip to grab on to one of the highest edges in the roof. Swinging up to the top, she smirked down at everyone and blew them a kiss. Ignoring the sputtering coming from the offers, Dark, and even the cheering coming from her fans she seemed to melt into the very shadows before their eyes.

After a few moments, Dark then realized that he could still be captured and quickly called With before flying out much to the enragement of Inspector Saehara. Landing on one of the buildings a long ways away from the museum, the purple-haired thief sighed in frustration. _'How the hell did I get distracted enough as to have another thief take my target right out of my hand!?'_ Daisuke was of course wondering the same thing, as he had never seen that happen before. But they were both snapped out of their thoughts, when the sound of chuckling.

Turning around, Dark's violet eyes widened as he saw the person standing behind him.

"Tsukiyo?"

* * *

End of Chapter 6!

Whoot! I have finished the chapter! XD I know it may seemed rushed, but I was really trying to update something that I hadn't had the time to work on for a while. 8D Though I cant wait to see what Bishi-chan will come up next for this, including I am still waiting for the next chapter of Miko Chara! The next update will most likely be St. Pheliosta's Other Princess, since I am almost finished with that.

So until next time…

Ja ne


	7. Chapter 7

A New Thief in Azumano

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-Authored by: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We do not own D.N. Angel, Inuyasha, or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. Same goes with any songs that we may add. But we do own the plot and events in this story and such.

AN from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko: I LOVED how Shi-chan wrote the last chapter and also loved Dark and Tsukiyo's first meeting. But now it's my turn to write chapter 7 and for Tsukiyo and Dark's interaction XD

Hope you guys enjoy XD

_**Chapter Seven: **_

_**A Thieves' Showdown; Let the Games begin! Part I **_

"Hello, Dark…" Tsukiyo said as she looked down at Dark. After using her shadows to leave the museum with "The Blood Goddess' Tear", she stepped out onto the same building Dark soon landed on some ways away from the museum the both of them heist. It was pretty amusing to see the winged thief look all frustrated.

'Most likely from me stealing "The Blood Goddess' Tear" right from under his nose.' She thought with a light smirk.

And she couldn't help but feel more prideful when he didn't detect her presence until her chuckle alerted him.

Dark wasn't really expecting to find Tsukiyo soon after they were at the museum with Daisuke almost yelling in surprise, _'Where did she come from?!'_

"_I don't know Daisuke. I didn't even sense her." _Dark didn't sense her at all until he heard her chuckle. He had to admit that she was sneakier than him. And since he wasn't able to get a good look at her at the museum, he took this chance to really get a good look at her.

She was small, maybe just reaching up to his chest but her being slender gave the effect of her being tall. Her dark hair with light metallic blue tips reached to almost her knees – just passed her rear. Her Chinese outfit of blue and black made her body more slender in appearance but not so to where he couldn't see her natural curves. Add all of this to her kitsune attributes; Tsukiyo was almost every man's furry yiff fantasy.

Dark would admit that she was very beautiful and what caught his attention more were her eyes… and his target, which Tsukiyo was putting on around her neck.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his beautiful rival in thievery speak with an upturn of her lips, "Well, Dark… it looks like I won this round and 'The Blood Goddess' Tear' is now mine." There was no cockiness as she said this… but more of an excitement after knowing you had won the prize.

Dark smirked dashingly as he kept his eye on the Kitsune thief and the necklace around her neck, "Well, it was the best Thief who won the prize tonight. And you won it fair and square." He then started to stepping toward her, "But in this case, if was your beauty that was my downfall."

"I'm flattered that you think I'm that beautiful, Dark-kun… but it was really you who were just caught by surprise from my sudden appearance that gave me the opportunity to snatch the necklace right from under your nose." Tsukiyo grinned with mirth lighting her deep eyes as she looked up at the dark haired male before her.

Yes, Dark was quite the handsome male with a lean and tall physique and such boyish charms. And his wings just made him look so unearthly… 'Like a hunky Dark angel.' She thought as the Chibi Kagome in her head was blushing and drooling before wiping her mouth, her face still red.

The Phantom Thief's gave an unnoticeable twitch when she pointed this out and it just twitched more when he heard Daisuke start laughing. Dark could almost see the redhead rolling on the floor like his sides were about to split.

"_Daisuke, it wasn't that funny." _

'_But what she said was so true!' _Was all that Dark heard before he heard more laughter filling his head.

Feeling more daring than normal, the Kitsune thief closed the space between them and pushed Dark towards the ledge grasping his hands into her own, putting dark into quite a position that was both innocent yet suggestive. Tsukiyo had no idea what got into her to make her so daring but she was feeling mischievous and just wanted to get under this male thief's skin.

Although Dark was thankful of the distraction since it made Daisuke shut up, Dark was a bit nervous since he wasn't used to the ladies making the first move on him. Daisuke was stuttering in nervousness and embarrassment but since Dark was really on the receiving end, he couldn't really laugh.

Tsukiyo kept his hands away from her body so that he wouldn't have a chance at trying to steal the necklace from her. Her tail wrapped around his left leg, making him tense. Just the subtle signs was enough to tell Kagome that despite the word of Dark being a lady's man, no woman had ever made to first move on him like this.

Standing on her toes, her chest molding against his through the layers of clothing. Tsukiyo heard him swallow and she had to stop her self from letting out a chuckle before leaning up to whisper into his ear, "I have to admit, Dark-kun… you are one fine inhuman male. And if I was like any other girl, I would be weak in the knees and willing to let you do anything to me. But sadly, that wouldn't be any fun… even though I don't think I wouldn't like the result."

She heard him swallow again while feeling his body heat rise, making Tsukiyo grin before continuing, "And being a thief myself… I'd really like to know the competition in this town. Word and witnesses say that you're one of the greatest thieves… and I'd like to see that if it's true for myself. What happened tonight was just a coincidence that we both were after "The Blood Goddess' Tear"… but I'd really like to feel the thrill of facing a fellow art thief who's skills and wit exceed his own name for so many years…"

Dark couldn't help but shiver as he felt Tsukiyo's breath on his ear and her body molded to his own. In any other time, he wouldn't mind but since she had his hands in hers, he couldn't really do anything and he couldn't really concentrate with Daisuke yelling about getting Tsukiyo off of them and saying that he was uncomfortable.

"_Come on, Daisuke. It's not like you have a girlfriend or anything. And besides, I thought you were interested in that Higurashi boy." _Dark internally grinned when Daisuke started to yell that he wasn't gay and he only saw Higurashi-kun as a friend.

All ranting was stopped when Tsukiyo face moved to where their lips were only centimeters apart.

Dark was surprised at what the female before him proposed…

* * *

Hehehe, Sorry for the cliffhanger everyone and sorry for it being so short but I couldn't really put the next scene in words. But I promise once it's my turn again, I'll write a longer chapter.

But for now, it's Shi-chan's turn.

OH! And by the way, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	8. Chapter 8

A New Thief in Azumano

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-Authored By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We do not own D.N. Angel, Inuyasha, or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. The same goes for any songs that I may add. But we do own the plot and events in this story and such.

AN: Well it certainly has been a while since I have updated anything for this story neh? XD I'm sure that a lot of you were ready to pickaxe me to death, but hey I am here with the newest update! Can't kill me otherwise the story won't end! 83 So I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

Anyways, Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

_**Chapter Eight:  
A Thieves' Showdown, Let the Games begin! Part II **_

Releasing a sigh, Daisuke let his mind wonder as he stared out the window. Last week's heist hadn't gone at all how it was planned, and he was not sure wither that was a good thing or a bad thing. Not only had they not gotten _**The Blood Goddess's Tear**_, they had been outsmarted by a new Art thief, whom has decided to call Azumano her home. Also, it seemed that the woman was even more shameless than Dark!

'_Hey! Just because you're a prude doesn't mean we all are!'_

Scoffing at the comment by the purple-haired thief in his head, Daisuke thought about the proposition that the woman had given them the previous night. The way she proposed it was memorable by itself, and Daisuke couldn't believe that Dark hadn't pushed the woman off of him! _'She's hot! What else could I do? Plus it didn't help that she has a banging body neh?'_ Dark Mousy's avatar's face turned a bright crimson, which matched his hair perfectly.

He didn't need to be reminded about that little fact.

While he had no experience except for bad ones with girls, and not even any physical experience. He was sure that her body would be rated a 20 on the 10 scale! At the thought he could hear Dark chuckle and voice his agreement. Now he had to find out what painting Tsukiyo had set up to be the first round in this proposition of hers. Sighing once more, Daisuke turned to look to the front of the class only for his crimson eyes to lock with blue.

"Oi Daisuke-san, did you hear anything I said?"

Blinking his eyes in shock, and he realize that the other was boy was so close to him that their noses were almost touching. In an instant, his face once again turned a cherry red before he yelled in surprise before falling backwards out of his chair. Standing in front of his desk, Kagome almost face faulted at the reaction she received. Resting her hand onto her cheek, she watched as the red-haired boy scrambled up to his feet.

"Whoa! Kagome-san! Do you need something?"

For a second the beautiful 'boy' didn't say anything, and then he leaned back and had a thoughtful expression on his face. He brought a hand up and he rubbed his chin as he stared at his classmate. "That was the first time someone has been freaked out from seeing my face…am I really that ugly?" And with that said, the whole room seemed to freeze. In the blink of an eye, everyone in the classroom was suddenly crowded around Daisuke's desk. The red-haired thief avatar was nearly trampled.

"OF COURSE NOT TAISHO-KUN!"

"YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!"

"BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!"

"WHEN I LOOK AT YOU ALL I SEE IS A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!"

At that comment, everyone stopped and glanced over at the lone male student who shouted that. Chuckling nervously, he scratched the back of his head. Face palming mentally, Kagome decided to cut the guy a break. "Umm…thank you guys for your…compliments…" Everyone smiled brightly at her before moving back to his or her seats. Turning 'his' attention back to Daisuke, the Taisho heir smiled.

"Sorry about that, I was only kidding."

Pulling out his chair, the redhead sat down and waved off the apology. He wasn't offended; it was just that the other boy had surprised him with his random comment. After all, with how confident the other boy was. Daisuke was sure that the last thing he was worried about was his looks. If anything, what he really needed to worry about is to make sure none of his fans tried to rape him in his sleep.

'He had already told me about seeing some students trying to follow him home…'

Dark laughed at the memory of the disturbed look on the popular boy's face.

'_Even though I feel sorry for the kid, you can't deny that his expression was hilarious!'_

Sighing, Daisuke looked over at Kagome who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "You've been spacing out a lot more than usual from what I have seen…" Laughing nervously, the red-haired Niwa scratched his cheek. Running a hand through his hair, he then remembered the other thing that had been taking over his thoughts.

Recently his mother had found out about Kagome being his friend, and she wanted to meet the beautiful, polite young man whom all the other ladies had been gossiping about. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the chattering his mother had done the other night. From what she had told him, he gathered that not only was he the hot topic of the school, but also everyone else in the town besides Dark. Inside his head, Dark was rubbing his nails against his shirt with a smug smirk.

'_That's just the consequences of being desirable like me and Taisho.'_

Doing all he could to prevent himself from rolling his eyes, he focused on the black-haired boy and blushed. "I'm alright, just a lot of things been happening lately…by the way, I'm planning a small get together…and I was wondering if you would like to come?" The other boy looked surprised at the invite, and a small blush formed on his cheeks.

"Of course, I would like that…though I would have to run it by Nii-san and Obaa-chan."

Leaning against the desk behind 'him', Kagome tilted his head to the side.

"So who else is going to be there?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Strolling through the streets of Azumano, Kagome adjusted her grip on her drawstring of her bag. Today was the first time she was going to be hanging out at a friend's house in her new town. Running a hand through her bangs, she grinned at the thought of meeting Daisuke's family. He had already told her all about them, and so she wanted to see for herself if they are as wacky as he made them sound. Walking down the cobblestone streets at a leisurely pace, and looked at the slip of paper with her redhead friend's address on it.

Before she had left, her grandmother had picked out her outfit to wear. A black wife-beater with a black and red striped, long sleeved, off the shoulder shirt, black jeans and converses. Rolling her eyes, she remembered how the older woman gushed over how beautiful she was. It didn't help that these were some of the new line of clothes that were about to be brought out by Sesshoumaru's fashion department.

"I'm just glad she didn't want to put me in that frilly pink monstrosity…that would've been hard to explain…"

As she passed an alleyway, she heard a whimper and growls. Turning her head in the direction of the noise, she was shocked to see what looked like a bunny being surrounded by a small pack of stray dogs. Growling she turned on the ball of her feet, and headed in the direction of them would've been slaughter.

She wasn't about to let the cute little rabbit get eaten!

* * *

End of Chapter 8! XD

Yep! This is where I stop, just because I wanted to see where Bishi-chan would go with this! 83 I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, though it was kind of short. XD


	9. Chapter 9

A New Thief in Azumano

By: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko

Co-Authored By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: We do not own D.N. Angel, Inuyasha, or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. The same goes for any songs that I may add. But we do own the plot and events in this story and such.

AN: When I read, Shi-chan's chapter 8, I was so excited to get this written down that I couldn't help but write the next chapter right away.

Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. XD

_**Chapter Nine:  
A Thieves' Showdown, Let the Games begin! Part III**_

Despite that it wasn't Wiz's first time leaving the Niwa house, it was his first time running into some stray dogs that wanted to eat him. And it was also the first time he went out without Daisuke. The little rabbit-like creature that was also Dark's wings whimpered in fear from the growls and barks directed at him and he started regretting ever going outside without Daisuke.

One of the dogs soon pounced and Wiz shut his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But the tables had turned as he heard one of the dogs yelp in pain and felt someone or something scoop him up. The action made him open his big red eyes in surprise and was met with the same dogs that surrounded him but he was at a level where they were looking up at him.

"You okay, little one?" Came a soft voice from slightly above him.

"Kyuu?" Wiz then looked up to see whom the voice came from and saw a guy with a pretty face that had a smirk. His eyes were kept on the dogs to make sure they wouldn't attack.

Kagome narrowly managed to jump in front of the dog that was about to attack the little rabbit and kicked away the dog that was about to attack. Once she had scooped up the little rabbit into her arm, she turned back to the dogs that surrounded them. It was only four of them and they weren't demons but they could still bite really hard.

After she asked the little one tucked in her arm, the dog she kicked away started to get up as one of its buddies jumped at her, ready to kill.

Using her other hand to shield the little rabbit, Kagome did a high kick with her foot connecting her the dog's lower jaw and making it yelp before the other three dogs started to attack. To avoid them, she made a jump that made the dogs just barely miss her and make contact with each other and noses first into the garbage that was behind her. The same dog before them got up again and started to growl at her before whining in submission, bringing it's head low and its ears folded toward its skull.

She then turned toward the other three dogs as they soon did the same. Nodding in acceptance, Kagome spoke, "try hurting this little guy again and I'll be hot on your tails." And with that, Kagome walked away with the little fur ball in her arms as she made her way to where she dropped her drawstring bag.

Adjusting her hold on the little rabbit in her arm, Kagome lifted her bag and hung it have her shoulder before looking down at the adorable creature she just save. Giving a smile, she spoke, "It's okay, little one. You're safe now."

Wiz's eyes sparkled before he started nuzzling happily into her chest (Not in a perverted way). He was so happy and relieved that the human saved him when he did. This pretty human boy was savior!

Wiz's action made Kagome laugh lightly at how cute he was. "I don't know who your owner is but I'll keep you with me until I can be able to find them. I just hope Daisuke-san and his family will allow me to keep you with me during my stay."

The little creature in her arms didn't listen, too happy to be alive to even care.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

At the Niwa household, all the residents were searching everywhere for Wiz, even Towa and Argentine were helping look for him. Daisuke was getting worried. This was the second time that Wiz disappeared. And even though Dark said that he could easily summon Wiz, the red-haired boy was too worried to listen.

Plus, Kagome, Satoshi, and Saehara were going to be arriving soon!

'_Still don't know why you invited Hiwatari. You know how your mom is when it comes to him even being in the house.' _

'Yeah, I know but she said that as long as Saehara and Kagome-san are here as well, it was fine since Hiwatari wouldn't be given the chance to try looking around the house for where we keep the stolen pieces of art.'

Dark was silent for a while before he nodded, _'that's true… plus, your mom seemed excited that you were inviting Taisho over. I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to make a very gourmet dinner tonight and breaking out the fine dinnerware.'_ The phantom thief smirked as he remembered how excited Emiko was when Daisuke asked he could invite a couple of friends to sleep over. And when Daisuke had said Kagome's name, and right after Satoshi's, Emiko did complete switch in emotions from on edge and untrusting to surprised and excited.

'She's even going so far as to bake some sweets and snacks for when Kagome-san and the others come over…'

Daisuke could hear Dark laugh before the thief spoke, _'well, rumors of Taisho had spread so she's no doubt curious about him and just wants to make a good impression on him.' _

'Yeah, I know… but she's really going to some extremes. And with Wiz missing, she's a bit moody to be putting all her preparing on hold to look for him, even though she's also worried about him.'

'_Don't worry about it. She'll calm down once Wiz comes back home and she can pick up where she was on her preparations.' _Although Dark could easily call Wiz to come to him, Daisuke was too worried about the little fur ball to remember that little bit of information.

Aside from all the chaos in the household, Dark was pretty curious on how the evening will turn out with Taisho, Saehara, and Hiwatari at the Niwa home.

All movement within the Niwa home paused when the doorbell rang twice. As it rang a third time, Daisuke heard his grandfather call out, "It's alright, I've got it." After that, Daisuke continued to look for Wiz but was stopped once again when his grandfather called out, "Daisuke! One of your friends has arrived!"

'_You better get down there Daisuke. I'm sure your parents and the others will be able to find Wiz.' _Nodding in agreement, reluctantly, Daisuke hurried out of his room and went downstairs to the foyer.

As he got closer, he could hear his grandfather speak, "Oh! Saved him for a couple dogs, you say?"

He then heard Kagome's voice reply, "Yeah. I was on my way over here when I saw some dogs ganging up on him. And I couldn't just leave him to die like that."

'Sounds like Kagome-san came over early…'

"Well, it's a very good thing that you ran across him when you did. Everyone had been very worried about him, almost tore the house to pieces looking for him." Daiki laughed before Daisuke appeared around the corner. When he took notice of him, he called out, "Oh! Daisuke! Taisho-kun decided to arrived early so he wouldn't get lost on the way here. He also found Wiz, so we can call off the search."

"Huh?" That was when Daisuke notice Wiz's familiar form cuddling against his friend's chest. Daisuke exclaimed with shock but also relief, "Wiz! Kagome-san, where did you find him?"

Kagome just smiled, "Like I told your grandfather, I found him getting ganged up on by dogs while I was on my way over here."

Although Kagome was happy that she was able to find the little guy's home, she still wanted to keep the little cutie and take him home. But she only decide that option if she couldn't find it's owners.

'Still… he's so adorable!' She mentally gushed as Wiz climbed up on her shoulder and started nuzzling her cheek and neck.

Daisuke smiled, grateful that Kagome came across Wiz when 'he' did. "Thank you so much, Kagome-san. You have no idea how grateful I am."

'_Yeah, even though it looks like Wiz may have found a new owner.' _Dark muttered, amused at his little partner's antics as he continued to cuddle into the 'boy's' cheek. But he was also thankful that with was brought home safely.

"it's no problem, really. I'm just happy that I was able to bring him home safely." Kagome's smile then turned sheepish, "although, I don't think that he'll be letting me go anytime soon."

"Oh, it's fine. It's just his way of saying thank you." Daiki said with a chuckle at how attached Wiz was becoming to Daisuke's new friend. He then turned to his grandson and suggested, "Daisuke, why don't you take Taisho-kun upstairs to your room so he can set his things down. Then you can introduce him to everyone properly."

"Yes, sir." Daisuke nodded before motioning Kagome to follow him once 'his' shoes were off.

Watching Daisuke lead Kagome to his room, Daiki smirked. He thought that the so-called 'young man' looked familiar. Her features almost looked very similar to an old friend of his from his younger days. Oh, yes, he could tell that Taisho Kagome was a girl but he would keep that bit of information to himself.

And considering that Daisuke was a good kid, he wasn't the least bit worried about anything happening. Not to mention Saehara and the Hikari boy were going to be over as well.

'Besides, it's really her decision whether to tell Daisuke about her true gender or not.' With that thought in mind, he made his way to where he last saw Emiko to tell her that she could finish baking her goodies since Wiz was returned home and also tell the others that they didn't need to look for Wiz anymore.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Upstairs, Daisuke was moving about his room picking up some of the things that fell on the floor while he was looking for Wiz in his room. With his arms full with some of his art supplies and his smaller sketchpads, he sheepishly turned to Kagome, "Yeah, sorry about the mess. I just wanted to make sure I looked everywhere in my room before I was certain that Wiz wasn't here."

Kagome laughed as she set her bag by the door and went to help as Wiz hopped onto her head, "Oh, no. It's okay, Daisuke-san. Sometimes my room can be worse than this when I have a bad day or when inspiration hits me for a painting my brother or other family members request."

Daisuke smiled softly, 'That's right. Kagome-san did say that he liked art…'

'_I'm guessing you're gonna ask him to draw something to pass the time before Hiwatari and Saehara get here. Although I'm also curious about his skill.' _

Ignoring Dark's remark, Daisuke went back to picking up his things with Kagome's help and setting them in their proper place.

Once they were done, Daisuke suggested, "Well, since Saehara and Hiwatari won't be here yet, you want to meet the rest of my family? We also have two other residents who live here to help my mom around the house."

Setting the boy's aisle back up properly, Kagome replied, "Sure, I'd love to meet them."

"Come on. You've already met my grandpa, Niwa Daiki. My mom, Emiko should be in the kitchen right now. After meeting her, I'll introduce you to my dad, Kousuke. About this time, he should be in the bookroom." With that, Daisuke led Kagome back downstairs for 'him' to meet his parents, as well as Towa and Argentine.

* * *

There we go! Hope you guys enjoyed this. Doing all this in one night felt great as the juices were flowing. Now how will Kagome's first meeting with Daisuke's parents be? What of her first meeting with Towa and Argentine? And how will the evening turn out with Kagome trying to keep her gender concealed from not only the Niwas but also Saehara and Hiwatari?

Next is Shi-chan's turn again. Hope you guys leave some nice reviews.


End file.
